1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to, for example, a plug removable from and insertable into a cigar lighter socket of a motor vehicle, and a plug equipped cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, cigar lighter plugs of the type improved in removability from and insertability into a socket are known as a plug removable from and insertable into a cigar lighter socket of a motor vehicle. It is disclosed by, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 10-326648, 10-199629, and 2000-30814. The plugs disclosed in the three patent publications each have a construction incorporating a technique that enables removal from and insertion into sockets having inside diameters different from one another.
In recent years, electrical appliances, such as TV receiver sets and refrigerators, for being used with power supplied through a cigar lighter plug of a motor vehicle are pervasive, and hence there is a tendency towards increase of power consumption. As such, especially in an environment, such as in the summer season, in which the temperature rises in the vehicle cabin interior, the plug inserted into the cigar lighter socket is heated to an abnormally high temperature, and a part of a housing is melted thereby in a worst case.